


Вечный семпай

by Sag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Education, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Ханамия просматривал этот список уже в сотый раз и совершенно точно не мог ошибиться – Имаеши Шоичи не поступил в Тодай.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Imayoshi Shouichi
Kudos: 2





	Вечный семпай

Черноволосый подросток сидел в своей темной комнате, освещаемой лишь включенным ноутбуком, и хмуро сверлил экран взглядом. 

Сайт Токийского университета и выученный наизусть список поступивших неплохо бесили старшеклассника отсутствием имени одного зловредного очкарика. Он просматривал этот список уже в сотый раз и совершенно точно не мог ошибиться – Имаеши Шоичи не поступил в Тодай. 

Взгляд юноши упал на мобильный телефон. 

Звонить или нет? Почему бы и нет? Почему бы и да? Гамлету такие дилеммы и не снились. 

Глубоко вздохнув и окончательно осознав, что не сможет сдержаться, брюнет набрал заученный номер. Трубку подняли почти сразу. 

\- Мако-тян? – привычно промурлыкал телефон довольным голосом, ещё сильнее взбесив одного из абонентов. – Что-то случилось? 

Едва удержавшись от гневной тирады, старшеклассник с издевкой сказал: 

\- Ничего особенного. Просто звоню, чтобы поздравить тебя с провалом в Тодай. Интересно, насколько низкие у тебя баллы? 

\- О, Мако-тян, следит за моими успехами, так мило с твоей стороны, даже, несмотря на то, что это напоминает сталкерские замашки, - с усмешкой заметил Имаеши. 

\- Не переводи тему. Колись, почему ты не поступил? Какие именно экзамены провалил? – сдерживаться было трудно, особенно в разговоре с бывшим капитаном Тоо, но юноша просто не мог позволить себе сорваться, открыть душу, опуститься до правды, до проявления своих настоящих эмоций. Сколько раз такое уже случалось? Имаеши с легкостью выводил из себя и искренне наслаждался всей злобой, изливаемой на него в потоке ругательств, смакуя чувства, как энергетический вампир.

\- Мако-тян так волнуется обо мне, интересно, почему?.. – казалось, Шоичи просто размышляет вслух, позабыв о Ханамии.

Глубокий вдох и выдох. Не срываться. Не сейчас. Сохранять спокойствие. 

\- ...Неужели он хотел снова быть моим кохаем? Ах, но ведь это невозможно… - продолжал разглагольствовать Имаеши.

\- Да прекрати ты издеваться! И скажи, наконец, почему не поступил! Ты ведь обещал! – не сдержался Макото.

\- Буду через два часа, - промурлыкал Шоичи, явно довольный полученной реакцией, и сбросил звонок.

Ханамия никогда не мог сказать, почему они сблизились. Циничные логики, отрицающие сентиментальность, с легкостью читающие и предугадывающие действия других, они больше походили на коллег, чем на любовников. Но это как-то произошло. Они начали встречаться, и Ханамия не уставал удивляться даже после начала этих странных отношений. Он ожидал сухих сообщений с указанием времени и места, просто удовлетворения потребностей тела, но Имаеши любил делать сюрпризы и подарки, в сексе заботился о партнёре, заставляя умолять о разрядке, всегда ходил по грани терпения, не совершая последнего шага, подчинял мягко и едва заметно, так, чтобы жертва осознала всё лишь в последнюю секунду, когда ничего нельзя изменить. Он был умным и интересным, непредсказуемым и опасным. Слишком наивно держать рядом с собой таких людей, если ты не превосходишь их. Ханамия не превосходил и даже равным не был, однако, не смог запретить себе эту прихоть, за что и платился эмоциями, которые раньше скрывались и надеждами, которые раньше отрицались, как болезненное и мешающее.

***

Тот разговор можно было назвать обещанием лишь с некоторой натяжкой. Они просто гуляли по парку, и Имаёши в приступе беспочвенной ностальгии заявил:

\- Мне нравилось быть твоим семпаем в средней школе. Это было весело.

Ханамия на это привычно поморщился и фыркнул, явно кривя душой:

\- Самое ужасное время в моей жизни.

Шоичи наклонился к кохаю, легко провёл пальцем по щеке и тихо прошептал на самое ухо:

\- Мако-тян такой нечестный. Я ведь знаю, что тебе тоже нравились те времена. И ты по ним скучаешь, иначе не соглашался бы на встречи и не отвечал на звонки, не так ли?

Вокруг них были люди - псевдо спортсмены, бегающие раз в полгода для успокоения совести, несколько парочек, одна целовалась, две другие просто держались за руки. Но всё это было неважно. Потому что слова, сказанные едва слышным, но уверенным шёпотом и покрасневшие от смущения уши отделили двух старшеклассников от всего окружающего мира, то, что происходило между ними в тот момент, было намного интимнее, чем секс или что-то в этом роде. Кстати, тогда между ними было семь «перепихов» и три поцелуя, каждый из которых был огромной победой над Ханамией - тот почему-то относился к сексу более лояльно, чем к "слюнообмену". Казалось, он намеренно избегает любой нежности и заботы со стороны Имаеши. Словно боится, что понравится, боится привязаться к этому, пристраститься, как к наркотику. Провоцировал на жестокость, чтобы избежать мягкости.

«Лучше уж никогда не попробовать, чем попробовать и стать зависимым».

\- Давай поступим в один универ? Я снова буду твоим семпаем, а ты - моим милым кохаем. Можем поступить в Тодай. Ты ведь по мелочам размениваться не станешь, а поступление туда не будет для тебя проблемой, - мечтательно размышлял Имаёши.

\- Я-то поступлю, а вот ты... - Ханамия показательно скривился, выражая своё мнение об уровне Шоичи. Конечно, он лукавил, прекрасно понимая, что при желании надоедливый семпай обязательно найдёт лазейку.

\- О, да меня тут недооценивают, - шутливо заметил капитан Тоо…

Они ещё долго бродили по тому парку. Имаёши с неизвестной степенью серьёзности говорил о будущем, а Ханамия пытался спустить с небес на землю "ёбнутого семпая".

Это было давно. И обещанием можно назвать лишь с натяжкой, просто глупые фантазии влюбленного старшеклассника, которые могли оказаться и очередным издевательством. Но Ханамия запомнил. Он вообще помнит каждый их разговор и встречу, все интонации и движения плотно сидят в его памяти. Но этот разговор он особо выделял, потому что хотел верить. Верить, что это было обещанием, которые лживый семпай выполняет.

***

Ханамия думал, что Имаеши часто опаздывает. Имаеши думал, что наблюдение за нетерпеливым кохаем, всегда приходящим вовремя, вполне стоит пары минут его же ворчания. Он вообще часто ловит себя на мысли, что эмоциональностью и отвратительным характером Макото уравновешивает свой ум. Было бы слишком опасно, если бы он был ещё и спокойным. Опасно, в первую очередь, для окружающих.

Динь-дон.

Бывшего капитана Тоо всегда забавлял дверной звонок Макото. Казалось, он слишком домашний и старомодный для квартиры подобного человека. Но факт оставался фактом – звонок был самым стандартным.

Дверь открылась почти мгновенно, словно Ханамия всё это время ждал семпая у порога.

\- О, Мако-тян, я так рад тебя видеть, - сказал Имаеши и попытался обнять кохая, тот привычно увернулся.

\- Почему так долго? – хмуро спросил владелец квартиры, отходя в сторону.

\- Ну, общежитие Тодая немного дальше общежития Тоо… - семпай развел руки в стороны и снял ботинки.

Тишину в комнате можно было потрогать.

\- Что ты сказал? – Макото показалось, что он ослышался. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, слишком невозможно.

\- Ты прекрасно меня слышал, - с привычной насмешкой заметил семпай, вешая куртку. – И с чего ты вообще решил, что я провалил экзамены?

\- На сайте не было твоего имени, - на автомате ответил Макото, всё ещё не веря реальности.

\- Результаты публикуются в течении недели, но поступившие узнают всё раньше, администрация присылает письмо по электронной почте. Мако-тян, волновался за меня, это так приятно, - на этот раз Имаеши удалось обнять Ханамию и теперь он, словно кот, с наслаждением тёрся о своего кохая.

\- Ублюдок! Сразу сказать не мог?! – взорвался Макото, пытаясь отцепить от себя семпая.

\- Это было бы не так весело. И ты действительно думал, что я не выполню своё обещание? – хитро усмехнулся Шоичи, приоткрыв один глаз.

Ханамия застыл.

\- Не помню никакого обещания. – бесстрастности юноши могли позавидовать даже профессиональные актёры.

\- Лжец, всё ты прекрасно помнишь. Серьезно, Мако-тян, нельзя же быть таким нечестным. Кстати, я свою часть обещания выполнил, теперь дело за тобой. Жду твоих результатов в следующем году, - протянул семпай и мягко поцеловал Ханамию в открытую шею. Тот вздрогнул всем телом и снова попытался вырваться из крепкой хватки. – Не-а, никуда я тебя не пущу, - Имаёши сильнее сжал кохая в объятьях и буквально оторвал его от пола, неся в комнату.

\- Эй, поставь меня, придурок! – Ханамия уже не пытался вырваться, понимая, что даже при успехе его ожидает поцелуй с полом, и теперь просто безвольно висел, стараясь затормозить гостя.

\- Мако-тян, ну, не вредничай. Побудь послушным мальчиком хотя бы сегодня, в честь моего поступления, - протянул Шоичи.

\- А что мне за это будет? – заинтересованно спросил старшеклассник, всё больше напоминая Имаеши шаловливого и хитрого ребёнка.

\- Меркантильное создание… - проворчал семпай. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- А что ты можешь предложить? – нагло усмехнулся Макото.

\- Мако-тян… - угрожающе прошептал Имаеши, немного сильнее сдавливая кохая. 

\- Ладно-ладно, ничего не надо, но это только в честь поступления.

\- Любишь же ты потрепать другим нервы… - вздохнул семпай.

\- Не больше тебя, - хмыкнул Ханамия.

\- Так значит я и тут твой семпай… - пробормотал Шоичи, бросая парня на кровать.

Они не похожи на типичные парочки. Циничные стратеги, привыкшие управлять чужими чувствами, а не поддаваться своим, но они ещё успеют привыкнуть, у них много времени впереди. Как и планов на это время. Имаёши обязательно заставит глупого кохая привыкнуть к заботе, а Ханамия подчинит самоуверенного семпая. Или нет?..


End file.
